


Bottoms Up!

by liliaeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after, Scott wakes up next to a familiar hot guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youdickbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/gifts).



His head was hammering, he had to have drunk way too much. He rolled over, trying to ignore how the mattress he was sleeping on was far too soft to be the one from his college dorm room. It was when he turned to the side that he realized he wasn’t alone in his bed.

Scott flinched when he saw the older man lying there next to him. The familiar older man.

He’d found a job near campus about a month before he started college. It didn’t pay much, but along with his scholarship it was barely enough to pay for his expenses. And it didn’t hurt that his best friend Stiles, who worked in a party store a few doors on, came over to the shop during his break.

It wasn’t the best job in the world, being new he got all the jobs no one else wanted, and the pay could be a lot better. But it was a job nonetheless and Scott was proud of every bill he could pay without having to ask his mother for money first. 

But the best part of all, of working at the store, was seeing Allison at least once a day. Allison had this serious coffee addiction, and Scott just loved looking at her.  
He knew she wasn’t interested in him, the way she looked at her friend Lydia made that quite clear. But it made his day better just seeing her come in, to hear her smile at a joke he made. It was those feelings for the girl he knew wasn’t interested in him, that made him wonder how in God’s name he’d ended up here, in bed with a guy who’s name he didn’t know.

He remembered the guy, he always came into the coffee shop, asking for coffee, dark, nothing in it. There was something sad about the guy, the way he seemed incapable of smiling. Well sad and rude. He wasn’t demanding, except for the part where he glared at anyone who dared to come near him while he was working at something. It made Scott happy he was working behind the counter instead.

And somehow the guy had kept staring at him. At first Scott had thought it was just the counter in general, but even Stiles had to admit that the guy didn’t seem to do it with anyone else. It was Stiles who’d started on about how the guy had to have a crush on him. Scott couldn’t see why, the guy was hot. Extremely hot. And Scott was just Scott.   
But Stiles was convinced of it. So Scott had started trying to catch the guy at it. And then last night, Isaac and Stiles had taken him out to a bar. He remembered going inside, trying to forget about his hopeless crush on Allison, and then…

Oh fuck. 

The hot guy had been sitting at the bar, drinking a beer. Scott had accidentally spilled his soda on the guy’s lap. He’s started apologizing. The guy had just grabbed his hand before he’d been able to start dipping his handkerchief on the spill trying to limit the damage. And Scott had stood there, as if electrified at the guy’s mere touch.

“Don’t bother.” The man had said, but he hadn’t let go of Scott’s hand. Not until Scott pulled it back. And then they stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move. Scott had returned to his table with Stiles and Isaac. The guy had remained in his seat.

He’d had more drinks, Stiles had somehow managed to put some rum in his coke before Scott realized it, he’d poured it down his throat, not thinking, nearly spatting it out when he tasted the flavor. It wasn't really that he'd been drunk. Even as inexperienced as he was, he didn’t get drunk that easily. But the rum had lowered his inhibitions enough that the next time he went up to the bar, standing next to the hot guy, he’d turned to him and said hi. 

They’d spoken, first a few words, as if dragging out someone’s filling, but things eased up after that. Hot guy, Derek, he said his name was, talked about the merger he was doing for his family’s company. And Scott had talked about his studies and how he was hoping to become a veterinarian. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, Deaton had warned him to take the field serious even before he’d signed up for his first class, but he knew it’s what he wanted to do, more than anything.

Once he got talking about it, Derek had even given him a smile in return. And more words, one by one slipped out. And then Scott had sipped from Derek’s drink by mistake and Derek had taken him home and… and he’d fallen asleep before anything happened. 

He almost signed in relief. 

Just as Scott tried to slip out of bed , Derek turned around and looked at him, hope in his eyes. His hand felt good on his and Scott had to admit, that he wasn’t as upset about being in bed with a guy as he should be if he wanted to cling on to any sense of heterosexuality. It surprised him even more to realize how little he actually cared about that.   
He liked the tone in Derek’s voice when he offered to make breakfast, and the look of Derek’s ass in the boxers that clung tightly to his skin. 

And when Derek did laugh at one of his jokes, it wasn’t an Allison level of smile, and yet, the way it reached the man’s eyes, it was even better than Allison’s in a way because it was so hardwon.

He initiated a kiss, a bit hesitant at first, partly wondering if he’d made a mistake all along. But then Derek pulled him closer, and the man’s hands were freezing. Scott sputtered out for a second and laughed.

He was glad that if they were going to have a first time, at least he’d remember it.


End file.
